


Finally - Minsung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Sub Han Jisung, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, han jisung is a sub, minsung - Freeform, minsung are whipped, minsung smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After months of hard work, stray kids finally get a day off. While the other members are out at dinner, Minsung take having the dorm to themselves to their advantage.Warning - Smut!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 292





	Finally - Minsung

**Third Person POV:**

"Guys, we'll be back in around an hour. Please, do not make a mess. And, if you, do it" Chan cringed as he talked "please make sure your at least safe." 

"Of course hyung" Minho laughed as Jisung blushed. The older had one arm wrapped around Jisung's waist as the couple said goodbye to the other members who were going out for dinner. Since it was their first day off in months, they knew Minsung would be a bit, horny, so they decided to just get out of their way.

"Bye guys!" Jisung and Minho waved as the other 6 members climbed into one of the vans. Minho closed the door and smirked as Jisung stood shyly. 

Minho then lifted Jisung up quickly and pinned him against the nearest wall, crashing his lips onto the youngers. Jisung kissed back roughly and wrapped his legs around Minho's waist, tugging on his blonde hair gently as Minho kissed down his neck. The older sucked and nibbled on Jisung's neck, leaving deep purple marks.

He smirked in satisfaction after leaving a few marks, and decided to pull the youngers t-shirt off instead. 

"Minho" Jisung moaned as Minho licked his nipples, circling his tongue around the pink buds. The younger threaded his fingers through the blondes hair and threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" Minho teased as he ran his hands up and down Jisung's exposed abs.

"Please, suck me off" Jisung whined as he wrapped his arms around Minho's waist. The older grabbed Jisung's ass as he carried him to his and Jisung's bedroom, connecting their lips on the way. He kicked open the door with his leg and walked in, throwing Jisung down lightly on the bed. He closed the door again and locked it just in case, before looking at his boyfriend spread out on the bed.

Jisung was a mess.

His blue hair stuck up in all directions as sweat poured down his face. His plump lips were swollen as spit ran down his chin from when Minho kissed him roughly.

Minho sighed heavily as he pounced on Jisung, pining his hands behind his head. Minho smirked before moving off his boyfriend and grabbed a box from underneath his bed. Jisung lay panting as Minho pulled out some satin ties and a plug along with some lube and a condom.

Minho shoved the box back under the bed and moved to straddle Jisung's lap. 

"You ok with this, my love?" Minho asked and Jisung nodded eagerly.

"Words, baby boy" Minho stated sternly.

"Y-yes daddy" Jisung said slightly out of breathe. Minho held Jisung's thin wrists up to the headboard above his head and tied the satin ties around his wrists. He then placed the plug on the bedside table along with the lube and condom.

"Still want me to suck you off" Minho asked, palming the younger through his sweats.

"Yes, yes please" Jisung begged, squirming slightly when Minho pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one go. Jisung's dick sprung free and slapped the top of his pelvis. Jisung wasn't exactly big and he knew that, but it didn't bother him or Minho for that matter. 

Minho licked his lips as he leaned down and instantly took the younger in his mouth. Jisung moaned lewdly as Minho sucked on the head, leaving little kitten licks as me made his way down to the base. He then moved his face back to the head and took all of the younger's cock into his mouth, licking the head with his tongue.

"A-ah Lino" Jisung whined as Minho sucked on his dick, staring up at the younger with innocent eyes. Jisung wriggled as Minho pressed his tongue into his slit, pulling off with a pop. He grabbed the base and tugged lightly, earning more moans from the younger.

"You ok with the ties baby" Minho asked the younger as he pecked his lips again.

"Yes." Jisung said, biting his bottom lip as Minho threw off his own shirt and pulled down his jeans and boxers. 

The olders dick sprung free as Jisung's eyes widened. He had seen Minho naked a lot, but every time it was like his dick got bigger. Minho wasn't exactly small, but Jisung eventually got use to it. 

"You wanna suck me off, pretty boy?" Minho asked as he aligned himself with Jisung's face. Jisung nodded eagerly as Minho guided his dick into Jisung's open mouth. The younger immediately wrapped his lips around Minho's tip and sucked eagerly, nearly choking when Minho slid his dick halfway in. 

"Sorry baby" he apologised as he pulled out a little more. Jisung hummed around his member in response and sucked hard as Minho moved his dick in and out of his mouth. 

"You like me fucking your mouth, hm" Minho teased as Jisung blushed, Minho's dick hitting the back of his throat. Minho stroked the latters hair as Jisung gave it little kitten licks around the head as Minho pulled out slowly.

The blonde shuffled down Jisung's body and stopped to sit inbetween his legs. Jisung stated in confusion at the older before gasping when Minho entered a dry finger into his hole.

"Ahh" Jisung whined, squirming as Minho pulled it out again. Instead, the older applied lube over his fingers and to Jisung's enterance before pushing his finger fully inside. Jisung moaned from the mix of pain and pleasure, throwing his head back into the pillow in the process. 

Minho added a second finger and scissored the younger open, being careful that he didn't hurt his boyfriend too much. He then added a third when he knew the younger was ready, stretching him as far as he could. 

"Min, i'm ready" Jisung said, trying to kick his legs to warn the older.

"Ok, my love" He replied, pulling his finger's out. Jisung whined from the loss but was soon distracted when Minho's untied his hands.

"I want you to be able to grab things, it's cute when you get worked up" Minho smirked as he threw the satin ties on the floor. He then grabbed the condom and went to put it on before Jisung slapped it out of his hand. 

"Do it without" Jisung said panting as he stared into the olders eyes. Minho nodded as he lubed up his dick, and pulled Jisung's legs onto his shoulders. 

"Ready?" Minho asked as he placed his tip at Jisung's tight hole. 

"Yes, just please" Jisung moaned as Minho pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Jisung threw his hands up and grabbed Minho's hair, tugging it harshly. Minho bottomed out and leaned over Jisung, panting lightly into his ear. Jisung's hands made their way down to Minho's back as he waited for the younger to adjust to his size.

When Jisung started whining, Minho moved slowly in and out of the younger.   
  


"Ahh" Jisung moaned as Minho sped up, grabbing one of Jisung's hands off his back. He intertwined their fingers and placed their hands by Jisung's head as he closed his eyes in pleasure. 

"Faster, please hyungie" Jisung slurred as Minho sped up his thrusts. The older could tell that Jisung was going into sub space as the elder thrust into him hard, the sound of skin slapping filled the room. 

Jisung mumbled incoherent words as Minho thrust deeply, hitting Jisung's prostate. This caused Jisung to moan loudly as he scratched down Minho's back with one hand a bit too hard. 

"Hyungie, close" Jisung mumbled as Minho kissed down his neck.

"Me too Sung" Minho warned as his thrusts became sloppy. Jisung moaned loudly as Minho wrapped his hand around Jisung's dick, causing the younger to release his cum over both of their chests.

Minho released inside the younger a few thrusts later, panting into his ear as the couple both came down from their highs. Jisung's eyes rolled back in pleasure, completely blissed out and deep in sub space.

"Sungie baby, you with me?" Minho asked as he pulled out, instantly pushing the plug into the younger. Jisung whined in response, making grabby hands at Minho. 

The blonde smiled and pulled his baby up, carrying him to their bathroom. He placed the half asleep Jisung on the counter and grabbed a cloth out of the cupboard since he knew the younger was way too deep in subspace to have a shower. Jisung started to fall asleep as Minho ran the cloth under warm water and used it to carefully clean the younger off, making sure to be gentle around his dick and hole. Minho then cleaned off his own stomach and threw the cloth into the laundry basket.

He carried the younger who was now asleep back into the bedroom and placed him down on their bed. He grabbed two pairs of boxers and one of his own shirts for Jisung before sliding into the bed. He slid the boxers up the youngers legs and carefully lifted him up so he could pull the shirt over his head. It looked so oversized on the younger as it was one of Minho's shirts. 

Minho pulled on his own pair of boxers and turned their bedroom light off, putting away the lube and condoms before unlocking the door. He wasn't sure if the others were back yet but he unlocked the door just in case they needed anything. 

He then climbed back into bed, pulling the covers over him and Jisung. The younger whined as he cuddled up to Minho's side, whispering a small 'i love you' before falling back asleep in his boyfriends arms. 

"I love you too, my precious baby" Minho giggled as he kissed Jisung's forehead and wrapped his arms around the younger. He rested his head on Jisung's as he fell asleep, holding the boy he loved in his arms.

-

The others returned an hour later and were confused as to why the house was so quiet.

"They're probably asleep" Hyunjin whispered as him and Felix went to check while the others got ready for bed. Felix carefully pushed open the door and cooed at the sight. Minho was wrapped around Jisung, his lips pushed into Jisung's neck as the pair slept soundly. 

"i hope Minho didn't go to rough on our little sunshine" Hyunjin laughed as Felix hit his arm.

"Let's leave them alone" he whispered, pushing Hyunjin out of the room before closing the door behind them. 

They were glad that Minsung finally had time to themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm not the best at writing smut so i'm so sorry if it's terrible


End file.
